Única
by Maziixd
Summary: Él había posado sus ojos negros en una chica que, precisamente, era la única que no lo perseguía dando pie a una atracción que se volvería enfermiza durante el pasar de los años. Dispuesto a enfrentar su problema al modo Uchiha: Directo, cortante y hasta demandante. ¿Lograría resolver su problema llamado Hinata Hyuga?


**Única**

**Por: Maziixd**

_Naruto no me pertenece, lo hago sin fines de lucro._

.

.

_**Ella era distinta, era única, callada y eso la hacía resaltar de las demás.**_

Desde siempre fue un analítico innato, esto lo llevó a ganar muchas competencias en diversas áreas; como el ajedrez, podía predecir el siguiente movimiento y con esto prevenir cualquier jugada en contra, siendo el mismo resultado. _Ganador._

Pero no siempre ganaba en todo, como era el caso de ella y es que la muy endemoniada tenía algo que lo atrapaba fácilmente, lo que ninguna, pero ninguna mujer había hecho eso en él y eso lo mantenía confuso y hasta ofuscado.

Ella era más complicado que un absurdo –para él– juego de ajedrez y es que él aun no lograba identificar cual era el siguiente movimiento de ella y eso era porque ¡no hacia ninguno!

Ahora era un simple _**perdedor.**_

Tiempo después de que él comenzara a fijarse en ella –que comenzó esta rara atracción a la edad de siete años– el empezó a fijarse en sus mañas, gustos, en sus no tan gustos y lo que más odio fue que ella sentía algo por aquel rubio cabeza hueca sin cerebro –según él– así que comenzó un elaborado, pero sencillo, plan.

Este plan consistía básicamente en tres fases; la primera: humillar al blondo. La segunda: quedar como el chico genial –aunque ya se consideraba uno–. Tercera y última: quedarse con la chica.

¿Qué podría salir mal? _Todo_

No fue el hecho de que el plan haya fracasado una y otra vez, no, no fue la culpa del plan porque había sido creado por él, ósea que era perfecto –según él–, el problema era ella porque no se comportaba como cualquier otra chiquilla de diez años.

_En la competencia de natación: _le había sacado la suficiente ventaja al su némesis rubio, pero en último momento el nombrado anteriormente se distrajo por ver a la jovencita de pelo rosado y tragó la suficiente cantidad de agua como para desesperarse.

El joven que había hecho el plan no se dio cuenta de este hasta terminar la carrera, pero aun así vio a la joven de su interés miraba preocupadamente a ese niño tonto de la clase, no tenía que ser tan inteligente para saber que había pasado.

Y el rubio sin proponérselo le había ganado en una de muchas batallas secretas que tendría, claro sin que el primero supiera.

Cuando se dio cuenta luego de unos meses ese tonto, estúpido, tarado, imbécil, y aunque bien en el fondo analfabeta –según él– se había convertido en su amigo, compañero, hermano y rival en el amor –aunque eso último no lo sabía el otro–

Afortunadamente para él, o eso creía, ella se fue a otro colegio cuando pasaron a la secundaria, así la olvidaría pensó él.

_**Que equivocado estaba.**_

Cada minuto que paso, cada hora, día, mes y año pensó en ella como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

¿Cómo_ estará_?

¿_Tendrá amigos_?

¿_Estará aburrida_?

Pero había una pregunta que le carcomía el alma y sangraba, literalmente, de rabia por los ojos al sólo hecho de pensar que alguien podría ser el novio de esa espectacular chica –según yo–

Todo ese calvario terminó cuando ella unos años después se les unió en la preparatoria y es que en unas de esas conversaciones de chica en momentos del almuerzo, donde los hombres no ponían atención, excepto cuando se trataba de ella una de las amigas en común del grupo le preguntó si alguna vez tuvo o tenia novio.

Tan rápido como habló la chica de pelo rosado el _paró (*) _oreja inmediatamente, agudizo más su audición para escuchar mejor, mientras él pretendía estar ignorando a todo el mundo y no es que fuera una mujer que lograba hacer dos cosas a la vez sino que él era especial, tenía ese don.

La respuesta de la joven fue: "que nunca un chico se le había acercado de tal manera y aunque fuera así ya me gusta alguien"

Perfectamente pudo escuchar el sonido de algo roto haciéndose en miles de pedazos, era su corazón porque él tenía desde que la había conocido –o eso creía–

Ese fue el último año que le seguiría –en secreto–, así creyó por algunos meses no le tomó atención, no la miraba y hasta poco le importaba lo que sucedía con ella.

_Y sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo._

Le tomaba más atención, se fijaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, si le ocurría algo él era el primero en moverse claro siempre con esa fachada de: _no me importas._

Ya cansado de ese enfermizo sentimiento que le revoloteaba el estomago porque no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo se dispuso ir enserio, directo, al grano, al punto, al meollo del problema y es que tenía un plan que no fallaría porque su padre –y era lo único que aprendió de esa familia– le había enseñado que los problemas se confrontan o siempre serian un problema.

_Porque eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba de Hinata, que era un problema._

Ella estaba ahí leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, tranquila y con bastante calma. Lo que él no poseía en esos momentos.

_Es ahora o nunca _–pensó el joven.

—Hyuga, necesitamos hablar. –demandó.

—Dime –le respondió de una forma casi angelical y es que aquellos rayos solares que se filtraban por las hojas del árbol y le daban directamente a partes estratégicas de su cara que le hacía ver como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo.

_Recuerda que no es un ángel y si lo es, no vino del cielo sino del infierno la endemoniada –_pensó el Uchiha.

—Me gustas –tan cortante, tan directo, tan Uchiha que era.

—¿Por qué? –respondió casi ignorándolo, guardó su libro en la mochila y lo miró. Aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de la curiosidad

—Eres la única que no me persigue.

—Dudo que cambie eso, Uchiha.

—Ya lo veremos _Hi-na-ta._ –luego de eso se marchó, dejando a una sonrojada chicas ojos perla.

_**Oficialmente desde ese día ya no estaba la guerra –silenciosa– entre Uzumaki y Uchiha por la Hyuga, desde ese día comenzaba la guerra entre Uchiha Sasuke y el corazón de Hyuga Hinata.**_

(…) Fin

.

.

_*Paro oreja: aquí en mi país, se va refiriendo cuando uno quiere escuchar una conversación que no le corresponde._

Era el momento de hacer sufrir a Sasuke, si porque se lo merece y lo odio –amo–. Discúlpenme si la _historia _contiene mucho OoC, en verdad es necesario, no me gusta esa Hinata tímida ella tiene personalidad pero no es como Sakura donde muchos escritores la figuran como ella pero en pelo negro –odio eso– si es que me entiendo porque lo vuelvo a leer tres veces y ni yo me entiendo -.-'

En fin, me gusto crear esta _historia, _principalmente porque es para ustedes en formas de gratitud por tenerme en listas de favoritos de autores, historias, seguirme, pero más que todo eso en que yo los conozca atreves de un reviews, que eso vale todo mi tiempo en achicharrarme la cabeza para que ustedes un poco de humor –que aun me cuesta–

**Quiero decir algo importante en mi profile, al mismo tiempo que suba esta **_**historia,**_** dejare algo escrito ahí es muy importante que lo lean, bueno no tanto, pero en verdad necesito ayuda ¡no es dinero! Aunque si tienen y les sobra ya saben dónde encontrarme –broma– Para adelantarle algo es sobre la continuación de la historia **_**"Ira"**_

Me despido: ¡cambio y fuera!


End file.
